


Wanted: Spider-Man

by burning_nova



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Misunderstanding, Vigilantism, Wanted character, Writer's Block, Writing Exercise, probably out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: Iron Man is after Spider-Man. Spider-Man isn't really wanting to be arrested or shot or blasted so he's running. He's out of web fluid when a random blind dude offers to be his lawyer.Thanks, blind dude! Really.





	Wanted: Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is a writing exercise I took because I have writer's block so it's not fleshed out as it could be.

Peter had had a lot of fantasies about meeting the Avengers. Most of them involved him joining them because he was the only one who could help save the world or situation or even because he was Spider-Man and they wanted him to join the Avengers. He may have played out a few of the scenarios with his Lego.

He was fifteen. 

Give him a break.

Even Aunt May had joined him when he ‘played Spider-Man’. It had actually been great. His aunt thought he had some sort of like hero worship of their local super vigilante. 

It was fine for him. 

Really, everything he had imagined, even when he needed saving by the Avengers in what really was a plot from a Saturday morning cartoon (again: see, fifteen; also nerd), this was not in any way, shape or form one of the scenarios. 

Never in his life did Peter Parker think he was being hunted down by the Avengers. Not in a fun ‘we want to get to know you way’. No, it was in a ‘we are going to bury you figuratively or literally’. 

Which was bad because he had managed to escape the Black Widow, Hawkeye (sorry about webbing out your hearing aids dude) and Vision (he wasn’t sure how with that one). He had out ran the Scarlet Witch and Captain America (well, that wasn’t fair. He had run UP a wall, which he was sure Captain America couldn’t do.) And he was now swinging for his life away from Iron Man.

And he was almost out of web fluid.

And he was afraid. 

Because he tried to talk. 

Like an adult, serious talking without the rambling his Aunt May scolded him for. The scolding he really wanted because IRON MAN was aiming missiles at him.

He tried surrendering.

They took them as a trap and, well, he wasn’t sure how well he could survive a bullet so he’d dodged that and it had apparently been taken as hostile.

So yeah, he was screwed. He wanted to at least dial his aunt goodbye. Tell her he loved her. 

He was in Hell’s Kitchen now. 

Please don’t let him run into Daredevil or the Punisher. 

A laser cut down his latest web and he fell. Into a crowd. Well that was good. He wouldn’t be murdered in public right? Right?!

He tried firing one more web but the canister was empty. 

Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. 

The crowds ran away from him and Iron Man neared. 

Really at least no one would see him crying or dying because the only dude near him was a blind dude who hadn’t scattered. Really Peter wasn’t sure why nor did he care because his senses were warning him “DANGER WILL ROBINSON” on all frequencies. 

He really wanted his aunt. 

Like now. 

“Finally.” Iron Man blared. His electronic voice would haunt Peter’s dreams if he lived through this rather than cause him any hero fantasies. “You are under arrest, Spider-Man and really at this point I don’t know why we shouldn’t just kill you now. Save a trial.”

“I haven’t done anything.” Oh God he was crying now. But Aunt May would be alone. 

“Sure. That’s why you ran.”

“You tried shooting me!” He defended because really. Peter wasn’t sure when he was now supposed to let himself get shot to be arrested. 

“Excuse me.” The blind man said and neared them. “Are you really attempting to execute him on US soil when he’s posing no threat?”

Iron Man paused. 

“Really it shouldn’t matter because the law is very clear about what it thinks about murder, Mr. Stark.” The blind said with a smile. “Also pretty sure he’s a minor. I can tell from his voice.” He waved to his face. “Comes with the territory. Not 100% right all the time but I’ve gotten pretty good at it.”

“You’re a minor?”

“Don’t answer that.” The man replied as Peter nodded. The man frowned. He may not be able to see it but probably guessed Peter had done it. 

“Actually Mr. Stark, I’d like to know what grounds you’re arresting Spider-Man. Last I heard he was a vigilante helping old women cross the street and stopping robberies. Daredevil has a worse record than he does with his suspected bombings and assaults.”

“Who are you?” Iron Man asked instead, turning his ire of the unknown to the man. 

“I’m a defense attorney, Matthew Murdoc,k at your service.”

“You defended the Punisher.”

“Yes. Everyone deserves a day in court. Especially if they’re innocent.” He somehow walked in front of Peter. 

“You don’t know what he’s done.”

“Conjecture is not evidence, Mr. Stark. I may not know what you have but whenever Spider-Man’s been smeared by the media or law enforcement they’ve turned out wrong because it was based on half-truths or lies. This isn’t to say lot of evidence can be faked as well. 

That is why we have investigations in the US. Not murder squads and I’m assuming Mr. Spider-Man is a US citizen at least, but even if he isn’t the same basic principles apply. Otherwise illegal immigrants wouldn’t be able to sue for inhumane treatment and the like.”

“If he’s innocent then he’ll let us take him in.”

“You expect the US government to let a super-powered teen out of their custody alive or sane?” Murdock sounded like was doubting Stark’s intelligence.

“Stay out of this, blindy.” Iron Man finally groused. “If he’s a kid then he’ll be grounded and sent home with a letter to stop messing with the big leagues. If he’s not he’ll face justice but so far we’ve seen he’s a criminal.”

“You still can’t kidnap him.” The man replied. “Come back with your warrant and my client will advise through me.”

“Cient?” Peter croaked unsure why he was still alive. His heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. 

“Yes. My partner said I had too much of a bleeding heart but they say justice is blind for a reason.”

“Enough.” Iron Man walked forward and was met with a crowd of people recording him. He ignored it. Peter backed to the lawyer. The lawyer smiled.

“Mr. Stark, please do not come near my client. Who as I’ve repeated, is clearly a minor. Who you admitted you’ve assaulted, attempted to kidnap and may or may not have threatened to murder.” Iron Man looked at the people at the talking and growled. 

“Fine. We’ll be back with our lawyers.”

He flew away. The man stood, head cocked. 

“You’re a freaking fool, Murdock.” someone called from the crowd. 

“I just like a challenge.” Murdock replied. The guy cocked his head at him. “Come on, Spider-Man. We don’t have a lot of time.”

“Can I call my aunt?” The words left his mouth before he could register them and he knew he sounded weepy. He was actually surprised Murdock was able to understand him but maybe it came with needing his ears for everything.

 

“Yeah. Come on.” He followed into an office building. Peter felt the stares until they crossed the threshold. “Don’t worry about the people, after Fisk and Daredevil and everything they are less happy to see superpowered people and simply stand aside.

“Am I going to jail?”

“I don’t think you will. Call your aunt or guardian. Tell them where you are. Like I said, we won’t have a lot of time to prepare.”

“I don’t have money to pay you.”

“It’s pro bono, kid. Don’t worry.” Peter sniffed and took out his phone with shaking hands. 

“Hi, Aunt May? I need your help. I think I’m in trouble. No, I am in trouble.” Peter broke down and let his aunt know where he was. He felt safer knowing she was coming. They did some sort of phone conference as she came to them. The lawyer would lay some groundwork to keep him from getting disappeared at least. 

When Aunt May came in the lawyer was throwing some gym clothes at Peter. He smiled toward Aunt May’s direction when she came in.

“Good. You’re here.” They spoke for a little longer. The attorney spoke quickly and assured them. It was really making him feel safer until Murdock abruptly stopped and his lips thinned. 

“You need to leave. Now. The Avengers are coming. I can keep them out of the way by a bit bluffing but they’re really determined to get you in custody.” he said and gave them a phone. “I’ll call you with this. I’ll deal with this.” 

“But how do you-?” Aunt May stopped when the lawyer shook his head. 

“Go. I’m blind. I never saw you. Literally.” He pointed to the stairwell. “Go to the first floor and take the fire exit in the back to the alley. There’s no camera there and it’ll lead you to the subway. Okay?”

They nodded. “Good.” They hurried out. They made it to the subway as they heard a cacophony of sirens approach their location and move to the office building. 

“Aunt May?” Peter whispered on the train. Aunt May turned to him. “We never told the lawyer we got it. How’d he know?”

May paused. “I don’t know, sweetie. But we got to trust him right now. He’s the only one who kept you safe from the-them.”

“I didn’t do anything.” he repeated. 

Aunt May turned to him, the subway was only mildly crowded and no one was paying them attention. She looked at him sternly. “Peter, I love you and I will always be there for you. Even if you do something bad I will be there trying to help you like always or just be there. You can be disappointed or even horrified by things people do but still love them. I know you, you wouldn’t have done anything bad. So I believe you and still love you. Got it?”

“Okay.” He answered instead and sighed against her. 

When they got home it felt small and he felt on edge. 

They didn’t hear from the lawyer for days. 

Until then the media played a lot of speculation as to why he was initially wanted by the Avengers. He had a warrant for his (Spider-Man’s) arrest broadcasted regularly and the police were more frequent in Queens. But still no reason why. 

They came almost a quickly as they vanished.

When the lawyer called it was to tell him and Aunt May that he and Daredevil (who he knew, which probably was why he’d taken the stance he did with Peter) had discredited the evidence that had gotten Spider-Man in the Avengers radar. 

The Avengers even apologized about it on TV. It was a bigger thing about malicious media and lies but Tony Stark flat out apologized to ‘Spider-Man’. 

Peter didn’t patrol for a few month. He actually had had to convince his aunt it was fine after the same lawyer, Murdock, basically said he didn’t condone it but he understood wanting to help people. Most importantly there was nothing tying Spider-Man to any beyond his usually helping the neighborhood.

Still he still swung like a bat out of hell when Iron Man came to Queens. He didn’t trust the man. 

It was really cool meeting Daredevil though. 

That was mostly because he thought the dude had been breaking into his lawyer’s office. 

Seriously, a blind superhero? Neat. 

Also ow. The clubs hurt but that was his fault for ambushing a blind guy in his own office in a crime ridden neighborhood. 

Still way better than when he had met the Avengers.


End file.
